


Art: Taking a Ride (NSFW)

by pandora_gold



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Art, Bottom Sam, Digital Art, Drawing, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanart, Incest, M/M, Riding, Sex, Slash, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandora_gold/pseuds/pandora_gold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <b>~~~ART!~~~</b><br/> </p>
  <p>    <b>~~~ART!~~~</b></p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <b>Sam's bottoming on top... </b><br/></p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Art: Taking a Ride (NSFW)

**Author's Note:**

> **Artists Notes:** Pencil sketch I brought into Manga Studios and inked. All the gradient effects were also done in Manga Studios.
> 
> So this was just a random sketch I did to make myself feel better. I keep running across fan fic with interesting descriptions, and then I look at the pairing and its Dean/Castiel, or Sam/Uriel or something. Sorry, but for me the OTP of Supernatural is Dean/Sam. I can't read anything else, and believe me I've tried. They are just so in love, in my mind, that if I read a different pairing, its like they are cheating, and I get mad at the one sleeping with some one else... also, I love Cas, but I cant see him as a sexual being with out laughing. He is a very asexual being in my head, I do think he is a bit obsessed with Dean, and they have a special connection, but I can't see it as sexual... But that's just me.
> 
> So here is a nice little pic off Sam bottoming on top. It wasn't based on any fics, just came from my dirty mind. Although I wouldn't mind reading a fic with a scene like this. ;-)

**Author's Note:**

> And as always comments are loved, I don't mind criticism as long as it is constructive, because how can I grow as an artist if no one tells me what I'm doing wrong?
> 
>  
> 
> X-posted at my [LJ](http://pandora-gold.livejournal.com/32122.html).


End file.
